


War of Our Own - Part 10

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [11]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Heroes at last return to Los Monstruous, and settle things once and for all.And they war against even the gods...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284
Kudos: 1





	War of Our Own - Part 10

We return to our heroes in Pretorricane after their victory over the Human Captain, Melina, her terrible machine, and the two Angels, Solomon and Gabriel. They take a moment to recoup, and Mike uses the opportunity to ask about Solomon and Gabriel in particular, as he had no knowledge of them prior to this encounter. The heroes relate that they had indeed encountered those two before, and that they could not risk encountering them again. With their matters in Pretorricane resolved, they set out to cross Mt. Phrost to return home to Los Monstruos.

Once they have arrived, they see the roads once more filled with bystanders. Perhaps not as bustling as before, but better than they had been just after the attack. As they go, they hear whispered conversation as the bystanders comment on their group. Senna hears her name mentioned in particular, and she takes a moment to confront a couple of the gossipers. They express their relief to see Senna return home, and explain that a man named Rackam has recently taken to aiding the locals with food and support. He and his “posse” - as they call it - have made themselves quite useful, despite the fact that he is a Werewolf, which is not a local Mog.

As the heroes continue, Senna is also called by another Sphinx and asked about her mother, who apparently went missing some time ago. The “well-wisher” reveals her own ignorance of Senna’s real plight, and slinks back in undignified silence. However, the knowledge that Senna’s mother is missing settles on the party.

They finally reach Senna’s home and begin to make themselves comfortable. Mike asks about the boxes in the corner, and Senna explains that her mother was a master gemcrafter by trade. Then, upon entering Senna’s mother’s room, they are all alarmed to see an intruder.

The strange figure expresses some chagrin at being discovered, though he spares almost no time before asking if the heroes would help him locate the tools Senna’s mother used in her jewel crafting work. They demand to know who he is and what he wants. He obligingly tells them his name is Barrow, and that all he wants is the tools. Shana points out that he is really in no position considering he is cornered, but Barrow counters by revealing he has the eye of a Beholder. He feels no threat from them.

Goch then approaches and points out that Barrow is a thief with an extensive criminal record, including one count of mogslaughter. Barrow doesn’t deny it, though seems quite ambivalent about the fact. Senna asks where her mother is, pointing out that if Barrow is looking for her tools, he must know where she is. Barrow is reluctant to speak of specifics, but he says that if Senna wishes, she should ask about a person named Alicia Zepar. Finally, the group asks if Barrow knows anything about Mt. Phrost. Barrow seems to know something, though staunchly denies having any involvement personally. Senna then finds the tools and gives them to Barrow, who promptly teleports away.

This chance encounter has left the heroes with a great deal of information, and leaves Senna in a particularly raw mood. Yet overall, she seems heartened. Prior to this meeting she had no idea where her mother was. Now she knows that she is both alive and well, and may even have a lead on where to find her. The heroes then settle in and make some preparations for a celebratory party. They ask around Los Monstruous for info on Alicia Zepar, but come up empty. The most they have is Goch’s recollection that there was a soldier by that name in the Den Militia a while back, but she disappeared into obscurity without anything noteworthy. With that, they all settle in to rest.

The next day, the party decides to visit the Umbral Fang in the hopes that they might help them track down Alicia. Before that happens, Shana and Senna confront their friend Verticus. They saw him sneak out of the house last night and wonder what he was up to. Verticus explains that he was simply scouting, trying to keep an eye out for anyone who might have followed them. The team accepts this explanation, though tell him he need not be so secretive.

They then make their way to the Umbral Fang hideout. However, upon reaching it, they find the secret door has been left wide open. And there’s signs of a struggle. Then, Frey drags herself out and collapses on the dirt in apparent terror. She tells them there’s a monster inside, and that they need to go and save Rackam. The party races inside and finds the hideout in chaos. People are strewn about the ground, and the heroes go to where Atrax lies. His body appears to shift in the same way they did upon being attacked in Pretorricane by Whist’s horrible creature. Atrax begs that they go into the throne room and help Rackam. And the heroes go with some knowledge of what they will find.

Their fears are confirmed when they find Whist waiting for them, sitting on Rackam’s throne.

A terrible tableau lies before them: Rackam stands apace from Whist, while his daughter, Eloise, is in the close watch of Whist’s creature, the Unmaker. The party approaches very cautiously, and Whist greets them. She wastes little time with her demands: she wants the artifact she gave to Brainy. Goch points out that this device must be more powerful than Whist is letting on, with the power to make and an unmake essences. Whist congratulates his intuition, though does not change her demands. Verticus is sent to get the artifact, while the rest of the team tries to reach some concessions with Whist. Once Verticus returns and places the device on the ground, Whist commands them all to step away, commanding her Unmaker to curl its hand around Eloise to keep them from thinking of anything.

Then, in a flash of light, Verticus leaps into action. He uses his Lightning Dash to bolt to Whist’s side, blinding her and her Unmaker. Rackam - who had been standing with a hair trigger - lashes out with his shadow and pulls his daughter free. He then grabs Mokriss, who had been lying unconscious in the corner, and flees the room, leaving the final battle to the heroes. And thus, their titanic contest begins.

The battle with Whist and the Unmaker is truly savage, more devastating than any the heroes had faced before. Whist’s interventions from her gods make her immune to many of their attempts to disable her, and she is able to cause their hearts to shiver in fear. The Unmaker likewise strikes as savagely as it did in Pretorricane, tearing at their very beings with its claws, and even knitting its flesh back together before their very eyes. Whist too seems to be able to recover from the heroes’ mightiest blows, and for a time it seems as though the tide might turn against them.

Then, Solace Glassia appears...

The Reaper leaps into action, slicing at Whist and dealing a heavy blow to her. He thanks Verticus for sending the message, and apologies for being slow to come. The heroes are astonished by this revelation, but have to focus on the battle. With Solace’s aid, they press their advantage, though Verticus is knocked down by Whist’s dreadful magic and nearly slain. But they push through, using Vralise’s Core Shard to restore their health, and finally manage to corner Whist. Solace strikes down the Unmaker, leaving Whist alone. With one final blow, Goch slices the Prophet clean in tow, shattering a Core. And thus ends the Prophet of the Old Gods...

With the battle over, Solace turns to the heroes and states that they are likely desirous of explanations. They certainly are, and so Solace calls Pike in. He tells her to begin to collect what info she can about the Umbral Fang, and also aid them how she can. Pike and Shana have a heartfelt reunion, and Pike confirms that she will no longer be held prisoner. Solace then askes Shana to come forward and hold out her hand. He uses his blade and slices her, but the weapon passes through her without harming her. “It has judged you... worthy,” Solace intones. He then heads into the other room, where everyone else waits.

Den forces have entered the hideout and gathered all of the wounded Fang members, providing them relief. Mokriss and Solace exchanged words of familiarity, and the Giant guard from the Middeluge/Chopskinsville border is there and recognizes Senna. Finally, the group heads into the resting area, where Solace explains all.

He explains that young Verticus was actually an agent of the Den the entire time. He had gotten mixed up with the other heroes in Middeluge, but once Solace had encountered him at the border, Solace had begun keeping tabs on their group. He had given Verticus a series of flares, which was how he was able to come aid them in the battle of Los Monstruous, as well as now. This explains why Verticus had snuck out the previous night - to signal for Solace. Finally, Solace explains that he is an independent agent of the Den, and is able to do as he pleases. Therefore, he tells the heroes that they are free to go, and need not fear any repercussions or further harassment from the Den forces. Shana confronts Solace about this, asking if she truly is free. Solace solemnly reaffirms his words. Then, Shana slowly removes her collar, a self-imposed symbol of her own fugitive status.

Solace makes his way, but not before taking the strange device with him. He points out that this thing will need to be examined by Den professionals, and the heroes make no protest. Once he has departed, the team revels in their own victory. Whist is slain, they are cleared of all potential charges from the Den, and are finally free. There is no animosity towards Verticus, though some playful ribbing does ensue. Brainy also shows Johannes that he has a copy of the device that he fabricated back in Alquin’s camp, for just such emergencies. With this victory, Mike suggests another party at Senna’s, a suggestion which is heartily accepted.

And thus, their own war comes to an end...

* * *

Solace Glassia stood before the assembled leaders of the Umbral Fang, his gaze cold as a winter night. Rackam Vapula stood resolute even now, his daughter held protectively at his side. His other associates stood nearby, and Solace recognized at least one of them.

“Atrax,” Solace inclined his head, “I am relieved to see you are well.”

The Manticore saluted sharply. “Aye sir, and you likewise.” He then bowed his head contritely. “Though, I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Do not we all,” Solace replied soberly. He then turned to face Rackam. “Rackam Vapula.”

The Werewolf stood straighter, eyes steely. “Aye?”

“You are accused of leading an organized resistance movement against the Queen and the Den, in the midst of a war against a united Human enemy, thus threatening the stability of all of Solum. Do you deny this?”

“No,” Rackam’s reply was immediate, unrepentant.

“Your organization has been broken, its members either in custody or scattered to the winds. Do you intend to continue your rebellion?”

To this Rackam gave no immediate reply. At length, he said “The Fang can do no more, but so long as I draw breath, I will never cease resisting that monster you call a Queen.”

“Rackam!” Mokriss exclaimed. He stood near his leader, though it was clear from his posture that there was no solidarity between the two. “Use your head! We’ve lost! Don’t make this any worse for us.”

“Have you so easily lost your will, Mokriss?” Rackam retorted. “Do you not have reason to fight yet? Or has your resolve failed you after the first defeat?”

“Enough!” Solace said, letting out a wave of frost to cool the two combatants. “I have no interest in your quibbling. But the Orc speaks truth, Vapula. You have lost. You are in my power, and I have been given the mandate to destroy the Queen’s enemies at my discretion. Yet I have spared you. For now.”

This last statement was rife with meaning, and the Werewolf scowled as he turned to face Solace once more. “Well then, kill me or let me go. I care not for which.”

The young girl at Rackam’s side clutched his coat urgently, a pleading in her eyes. “Father, please...”

Solace lifted up his blade, which had never failed to judge rightly. “Rackam Vapula, if you still feel the justness of your cause, step forward, and let my blade reveal your heart to all. If you dare.”

Rackam eyed the blade, and Solace knew he could see his own reflection in those crystalline blades. In that reflection he saw himself... unworthy. The Werewolf turned his face away and scoffed. “I will not be judged by you, Den slave.”

Solace lowered his weapon with a slow nod. “Very well. As I said, it is in my power to end you as I please. However, for the service you have rendered to the people of Los Monstruous, I release you. But,” and he narrowed his gaze, “if I ever find you in such open rebellion again, I shall have your head.”

Rackam grimaced, and a low growl slipped from his lips. He nodded once.

“Then go your way.”

Rackam turned his back on Solace without hesitation. “Come, Fang. There is yet more we can do for Los Monstruous.” And he began to march off. Atrax, the three Vampires, and the Cerberus all followed Rackam immediately. However, the young Werewolf called Frey hesitated.

“Um, Mister Solace?”

“Yes, child,” Solace said, making an effort to be conciliatory.

“I think I want to go home to Chopskinsville. Is that... alright?”

“Of course, girl. You are free to go where you please.”

Her tail wagged gently, and she smiled. “Thanks.” She looked back at Rackam with some trepidation, and when she saw his cold disapproval, her tail ceased to move. But she screwed up her face with determination, and marched off anyway.

_That one may yet have quite the future,_ Solace mused as she departed. _I wonder what she will become someday..._

And that left one last figure. Solace turned to his old friend, emotions conflicting in his core. “Mokriss...”

The Orc’s face also betrayed the conflict in his soul. He kept turning to watch Rackam and his company depart, with his eyes particularly on the young Werewolf pup that still clung to Racham’s side. Solace watched the girl, and the truth seemed to come upon him.

“She is your daughter,” Solace breathed.

Mokriss nodded slowly. “Aye, though she doesn’t know it. Rackam didn’t want his tribe to know about us, so he claimed his first mate was the other father. Eloise believed it. And why shouldn’t she...” And the big man gritted his teeth. It was clear to Solace that this had been weighing on the man for many years.

Solace stepped up and placed a hand on Mokriss’ shoulder. “You can also go after her. Tell her the truth.”

And to his surprise, Mokriss instead turned to face Solace eye-to-eye. “I have something even more important that needs to be done first.”

The two Mogs stared at one another for a long moment. “I thought you were dead, Solace,” Mokriss said softly, “or worse.”

“Worse,” Solace said with a bit of dark humor, “though so long as life lasts, even this can be overcome.”

“I joined the Fang because of you,” Mokriss stated, “because of what they did to you and all the Wisps. I wanted to stop the Reaper program, to stop the torture.” He laughed softly. “What a cruel irony that you are the one to stop me.”

Solace shook his head. “I have merely stopped Rackam. Your goal may yet come to fruition.”

“Aye...”

Again, there was silence between them, and Solace marveled at the emotions that swelled within him. He had not felt such things in a long, long time. He hadn’t dared. His Core had been changed by his experiences, broken and remade more times than he could recall. He dared not hope that he could return to those simple times. Before he was taken...

“What will you do now?” Mokriss asked at length.

Solace rubbed his eyes. “There will be paperwork. Mountains. But such is my role. I have endured worse things.”

“I know you have,” Mokriss said softly. “I had wished to save you from them, but I failed.”

“You did not fail me, friend,” Solace replied. “If I had not endured such things, I would not be before you now as powerful, able to aid you the way I did. The pain is what has made me strong.”

And in an act that made lightning race through Solace’s whole being, Mokriss took his hand. The Orc’s was hard and calloused, and yet he cradled Solace’s as gently as a cloud. “There is more to life than pain, Solace...”

The Reaper’s whole body shuddered. _No, I cannot. I dare not. I..._ And then his mind flashed to the young Reaper removing her collar. A symbol of emancipation. Of redemption. Could he not have the same?

And he removed his mask, allowing his smile to be seen for the first time in so long. “We shall see...”


End file.
